


The Lovers

by JCarter



Series: The Lovers [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor are finally dating and in love. But with Jude wanting to keep their relationship hidden, how will this affect Connor when he's faced with a difficult decision that could ultimately end their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series on Archive so I hope everyone like the first part.

It's been three weeks since Jude and Connor became official boyfriends. And things were going great. That was until it was time for Connor to head back to school. 

"I gotta go. Connor's waiting for me outside." Jude said as he grabbed his things and walked out the door. He looked on and saw his boyfriend waiting for him.

"Hey you could had came in if you wanted to." Jude said as he made his way towards Connor. When he made it to him, he leaned up and kissed his cheek grabbing his bum.

"No it's fine. I was good out here." Connor said as he tried ignoring his growing arousal. Jude smirk as the two began making their way towards school. 

"So do you still want to keep us a secret ?" Connor asked hating the fact that Jude didn't want anyone knowing about them as a couple. Jude sighed not wanting to have this same conversation over again. 

"Jude why can't you see there's nothing to be afraid of." Connor said trying to convince Jude to change his mind about keeping them a secret. 

"Connor you just don't get it do-" Jude said before he was interrupted by Connor. 

"No you don't get it Jude. After everything me and you been through together I can't belive you want to keep us a secret." Connor said now clearly upset. 

"Connor this is not easy for me to deal with. I'm not confident like you are okay." Jude said on the verge of tears. Connor noticed this and grabbed Jude's arm.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to hurt you." Connor said sincerely feeling guilty for causing Jude so much pain. He wrapped his arms around Jude whispering in his ear.

"I love you Jude." He said as he lowered his hands down Jude's back so that they were resting above his butt. Jude laughed at Connor's sudden hormonal change kissing down his neck. Connor moaned pulling away. 

"You better stop. You already made me hard." Connor said pointing to his erection through his shorts. Jude smiled tugging at it causing Connor to almost drop his crutches. 

"Too bad we have to go to school." Jude said releasing his grip and walking away from Connor. 

"You just can't leave me hanging over here." Connor said as he caught up to Jude quickly. Jude said nothing as he pulled Connor into some nearby trees. 

"I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to suck you off." Jude said unzipping Connor's polka dotted shorts.

"You bet your ass I do." Connor said before lightly screaming as Jude's mouth wrapped it selves around his cock. It didn't take long for Connor to scream Jude's name as he shot his white liquid deep down his throat.

Jude cleaned his mouth off looking into Connor's eyes.

"Now let's go we don't need to be late." Jude said helping Connor out the trees since Connor was still in a daze from his mind blowing orgasm. The boy couldn't even think straight. He couldn't wait to get out of school later.

It was the end of the school day and Connor was waiting on Jude to leave class when he ran into Taylor outside.

"Hi." Connor said becoming shy all of a sudden. 

"You know Daria is really upset that you broke up with her" Taylor said with her hands on her hips. Connor dropped his head ashamed at himself for hurting Daria's feelings. It was just this morning that he almost hurt Jude's feelings. 

"I know but I just wasn't attracted to her you know." Connor said not even able to look Taylor in her eyes.

"So are you really more attracted to Jude than you are to Daria." Taylor asked and she got a quick response when she noticed Connor trying to hide himself. 

"How is me just talking about him giving you a boner." Taylor asked and Connor shrugged his shoulders. 

"He just has that kind of effect on me. Something I couldn't get with Daria." Connor admitted.

"Well you do need to talk to her and tell her why you broke up with her." Taylor said and Connor looked up at her like she had two heads.

"Tell her I'm gay and I broke up with her for Jude. Yeah that's not going to happen anytime soon." Connor said making Taylor become agitated.

"You have to tell her whether you like or not." Taylor said spinning around when she heard a car honking. 

"I gotta go that's my dad." Taylor said picking her book bag up of the ground and walking away. She stopped halfway turning back around to face Connor

"If you don't tell Daria why you broke up with her and soon, I'm gonna tell Jude that you took her virginity." Taylor said causing Connor to become angry and hurt by her words..

"You can't do that. He'll break up with me" Connor his voice clear of hurt. Taylor said nothing as she turned and walked away. Connor watched from a distance as she got in and left in a matter of seconds. Suddenly he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his shorts.

He pulled it out and saw that he received a text from Taylor. It was a picture that showed him and Daria in a very heated position. He quickly deleted the pictures when Jude finally arrived. 

"Hey you ready to go home and have some fun." He asked seductively surprising Connor with how horny he was.

"Totally." Connor said as he and Jude made their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the first part. I hoped everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And be sure to hit the kudos button to show me you appreciated it.
> 
> The Second part will be up soon but here's what you can expect out of it.
> 
> 1). Connor and Daria reuniting  
> 2). A Jude and Connor sex scene  
> 3). Jude Finds out Connor took Daria's virginity. 
> 
> Until Next Time


End file.
